The present invention relates to an ultrasonic detector particularly for use with automotive vehicles for detecting objects behind.
Ultrasonic detectors have been developed to ensure safety against collision with an object located behind the vehicle. One such known detector as shown and described in Japanese Laid-open Publication No. 52-11535 is intended for use in detecting the presence of an object behind the vehicle to give a warning signal. A disadvantage inherent in the known system is that it lacks information on the location of the detected object with respect to the center line of the vehicle to avoid collision therewith when the vehicle is steered backward.